She's not Orions shoulder
by SlowBurnFlame
Summary: Bellatrix Black is too intelligent to believe her family's lies and beliefs anymore. She takes younger cousin Sirius and leaves the House of Black. She is now theatened by the Drk Lord but must take on much bigger things than him, like escaping the prejudices that have been ingrained into her from being a young girl.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black

long black hair

heavily lidded eyeslong dark eyelashes

natural leader

First born to Cygnus and Druella Black.

Evian Rosier

Duelist

12 ¾ walnut dragon heartstring

Gloating

Strong

Glowering

Arrogant

Passionate

Sharp

Eager

A seventeen year old Bellatrix Black ascended the winding dark oak staircase. Her steps made no sound on the wood. Stormy grey eyes were downcast, shining black hair twisted into an ornamental bun on her head. She had sharp cheekbones and a slender figure. She was the epitone of Black family beauty. Her dress was dark green silk and accessorised with silver.

"Finally looking presentable." her mother snapped.

The young girl nodded, forcing herself to look into the eyes of the woman who gave birth to her but had never treated her in any maternal way. She attempted to walk, straight backed and precise, the way she had been taught but was stopped by the woman's hand gripping her wrist.

Bellatrix cringed at the touch but turned, "Yes mother?"

"Do not embarrass us tonight." Druella Black hissed into her ear.

Once in the grand hall, Bellatrix glanced around, a haughty facade on her face as she took in the guests. Mother was adamant on her being their friends and even marrying one of the men in here. However, if Bellatrix was truthful she thought them all unintelligent and sheep. She didn't want to be anyone's follower even if their views were right.

Her eyes laid on her cousin and heir to the Black family fortune, Sirius Black. She glowered at him, blood traitor. He seemed to be having an extreme disagreement with Aunt Walburga. These were eve frequent since he had been sorted into Gryffindor five years ago.

"Crucio!" Red light ripped through the room and found it's mark in Sirius' chest.

Before she knew It the people were parting and Bella was launching herself in front of her aunts wand. "NO!" her voice came out powerful but was quickly cut off, pain overtaking her senses and body. It seemed to last an eternity but was only a few seconds. Bellatrix heaved on the marble floor, doubled over and panting. Her cousin pulled her up and stared at her questionably. They had never had the best relationship so why would she take that for him.

A hand on her shoulder roughly spun her round and she was facing her aunt and father who both had disgusted looks on their faces. "Wha do you think you were doing?" her aunt hissed angrily.

"He's family. He's your son, not some mudblood you can just torture!"

Her father sneered, "He's a blood traitor."

"You don't torture your family, you are meant to stick by them, help them change." Bellatrix stuck her jaw out adamantly.

He struck her across the face, "You deserved that crucio."

Bellatrix's eyes stung, her wild black hair escaping it's bun.

Her aunt glared, "You're meant to be joining the Dark Lord tonight, you better get your act together.

Bellatrix cackled, full of disdain, "If these are his morals and attitudes to family, I don't think I should like to."  
"It's not your choice!" Walburga screeched.

Bellatrix turned, her wand pointed at her aunt, "It is my choice! I do not want to be part of any of this, the way we are treated all of our lives... No wonder Andromeda left and married that mudbl- muggleborn!"

"How dare you mention her name? You are joining the deatheaters, you are marrying Rodolphus and you will do this family proud!"

Bellatrix laughed, it was empty and high pitched. "What family, one who disowns members who embarrass them, who dont do what they want, a family who crucios children? I don't want to be a part of this. Sirius lets go."

Sirius stared at his older cousin in shock, the Bellatrix he thought he knew was one that was desperate to be in Voldemort's ranks and valued her family's beliefs. He hadn't known this was how she felt deep down. It had all been a show, she had been an actress in the facade their family directed.

Druella came rushing in, "You leave here with him and you will both be disowned! Where will you even go Bellatrix?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm 17 and have a lot of money in Gringotts. Im going and Sirius will be going with me!"

Sirius nodded in assent.

Druella's face flushed and her eyes became dark, "In that case then, Avada Ked-"

Bellatrix grabbed Sirius' hand and apparated on the spot, a tug on their navel and they watched 12 Grimmauld Place disappear along with that unforgiveable streak of green light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: I got Bellatrix and Sirius' ages wrong. Bellatrix will still be 17 but Sirius will be in second year as he was born in 1959. Sorry for this!**

Bellatrix's eyes flashed around, taking in her new surroundings- she had apparated them to Diagon Alley. She began walking briskly in the direction of Gringotts.

Sirius hurried along beside her, "Bella?"

The young witch ignored her younger cousin, they were unsafe, they needed money and a place to stay.

"Bellatrix!"

"What?" she snapped.

The Gryffindor stared at her, "Bella- thank-"

She turned, her bun completely unravelling, +

3black hair casting dark shadows on her face in the fading winter light. "Sirius we don't have time for this, if you didn't just realise they tried to kill us we need to get to Gringotts and we need a house."

Sirius snorted disdainfully, "You could easily crucio them couldn't you."

Bellatrix stopped, it wasn't a question it was an accusation. "No. Only mudbloods, not family. Although, are they our family after that?" she spat.

"Don't call them that. They're muggleborn and it's not their fault!"  
Bellatrix carried on walking, they had no time for such arguments and this dress was restricting. She ripped the expensive green silk till her thigh was free.

"Much better." she muttered.

Sirius shook his head, aghast.

The two stood at Gringotts waiting to be served, Sirius looked sideways at his cousin. Part of him was h scared she would turn back into the Bella she had been at family gatherings but then he reminded himself she had been the one whose mother had tried to kill her.

"Next." The goblin said grumpily.

Bellatrix stepped up to the desk, looking like typical pureblood aristocracy and talking in a haughty voice, "I would like to access the vault of Bellatrix Black."

"Certainly." the goblin's tone changed instantly, it seemed Bellatrix's reputation really did reach far out.

The pureblood saw her cousin looking at her and decided to add on the end, "Thank you."

Bellatrix took a lot of Galleons out of her vault, however it made no dent in the fortune she had. Once out of the bank, she pulled them both into Wizarding Houses.

"I'd like to buy a house." she said abruptly, while Sirius sauntered around and finally plopped into one of the leather chairs.

The woman eyed them cautiously before replying, "Alright, any one you ave your eye on?"

Bellatrix surveyed the picture, Sirius excitedly butting in, "That one Bella!" he pointed out a mansion.

She shook her head, annoyed, "Too hard to put wards on. We will take the town house in Godric's Hollow please."

"Right-"

Bellatrix pulled out the correct money. "I think there will be no need to set up a monthly account."

The woman stared at the Galleons and handed the keys and deeds over, mouth hanging open.

The two exited the shop but not before Bellatrix added, "Please close your mouth, you look like my mother." Making Sirius laugh uproariously.

Bellatrix couldn't help regard this with bitterness, "Yes Sirius, find the whole situation funny – of course you would."

Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "You need a sense of humour if you want to cope with anything."

"Lets go." she snapped and apparated them both into the quaint wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

Bellatrix lead the way through the winding cobbled streets up a bank until they came to the last red bricked three storey house. Number 3 Mead Road.

Sirius stared up at it and remarked, "Looks a lot cosier than home."

Bellatrix looked sideways at the boy and was shocked to see no jest or sarcasm reflected on his face. In it's place was real emotion and possibly a sense of freedom. Overcome, with a slight maternal feeling she nodded. "Best unlock it then and pick your room." She gave him a slight smile.

Sirius ran in, excited to be able to pick his own room and to get away from his older cousin, who never showed any emotion or kindness, that had just smiled at him, not a cold, sarcastic one. A one that filled her grey eyes and lit them like burning ashes. Bellatrix was very confusing these days he decided.


End file.
